A Timeless & Ageless Love
by partyperson25
Summary: "When it comes to love, age is just a number."
1. Chapter 1

**Story Disclaimer(s): This story takes place in the same time that freak show is occurring now (circa 1952). ****Meep did die and the twins are still at the camp. Dandy is not a large part of this and basically it starts after episode four. There are no terrors or killings/major massacres (that will directly affect the "main cast" of the story). Ethel isn't dying either and that doctor doesn't die as well. One last thing, there is no Maggie or Stanley.**

**Elsa is around 43-45 years old. She and Jimmy have been together since before freak show meaning their relationship started before the first episode aired if those terms make sense. Remember, this is fanfiction and anyone can choose to write what they want. This might be an acquired taste of relationship but in my eyes it works. Also I don't feel I have to type in full accent for each character, like I do with Kit and Jude. But I will type sometimes type in their accent if necessary. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A game of Scrabble<p>

Everyone knew about Elsa and Jimmy. They never needed to make it a secret. Why would they? They were all family after all. Ethel knew, Eve knew, Paul knew, the twins knew. There wasn't one person who was part of that family who didn't. But no one, not even Elsa herself, would have thought their relationship would lead up to this.

"You say you're what now?! And you're 100% positive?" Ethel was in absolute awe. There really was no other way to describe how she felt and reacted to this news.

"Well you should know! You've been through this!And yes I am!" Elsa paced back and forth in her glamorous tent. She didn't know how to react about telling this news to her sister.

"Yeah well, I didn't think it would happen to you." Ethel scoffed and sat down. She needed to sit. It was definitely necessary to sit down at this time. Elsa stopped pacing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She took a seat next to Ethel.

"Well it's supposed to mean that, A, I didn't expect you to get pregnant and, B, with my grandchild!" Ethel was happy for her but she couldn't help but be surprised. She never disapproved of her son's relationship in any way but it was still a shock.

"Well who better to give you a grandchild than me?" Elsa joked. Her smile faded. "I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to have this baby?"

"The same way all women do hun. Does Jimmy know?"

"Not yet. I planned on telling him soon, tonight."

"I don't wanna know. What you two do on your own is your own business. I mean, I already know you two have done it enough times to have a baby." Ethel smiled. "I'm glad you two are happy. You've kept Jimmy in a place to know that life isn't all bad, and that's never easy for us. Thank you."

"Well he's done the same for me and I'm happy to have his baby." Elsa was sort of shy to admitting to that but it was the truth.

"Don't be ashamed honey. It's always a blessing to have a child with the man you love. Especially if that man loves you back. Now in a few months you're gonna be a mommy!" Elsa had to let that sink in for a moment. She was going to become a mother. A mother to a child she is having with the man she loves.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course! You've been taking care of us for so long. I know some of them feel like you're their mother."

"And you are all still my children, except for my lover of course, but I haven't birthed any of you by any means. Why do I feel like this child is going to be different?"

"Because they will. Your own flesh and blood, it means a lot, Elsa. Now I'll call your lover boy in here so you can tell him the news. Congratulations honey."

"Thank you, Ethel." Elsa smiled at her, letting go of their once held hands. It gave her a few minutes to reflect on what the future had planned for her.

"Hey honey." Jimmy walked in the tent causing Elsa to lose her train of thought and look up.

"Hello sweetheart." The couple gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"Ma said that it was time to turn in so she headed to her caravan." Jimmy spoke as he unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it aside leaving his white t-shirt on.

"That's okay." Elsa pulled a box from under a few records and tossed it on the bed. "You wanna play Scrabble?" Elsa smiled and her lover smiled back.

...

"Go." Elsa looked at her tray of letters and thought "Perfect." She had the letters to spell yet another word having to do with the 9 month aftermath of her situation. So far she had spelled cradle, blanket, bottle, and even baby. How couldn't he understand what she was literally spelling out, right in front of him?!_  
><em>

"Nice word!" He said as he wrote down her score.

"Do you see a pattern at all?" Elsa questioned him.

"Yeah." Jimmy smiled. Elsa's face lit up. He finally got a clue!

"You do?!"

"Yes I do. You're always winning! I have to up my game!" Jimmy was oblivious.

Elsa was getting impatient with him. "No! Not that! Have you seen the words I've spelled?! Cradle, bottle, baby! I'm pregnant! I'm having your baby!" Elsa now stood up waving her arms in the air as a sign of "This is it"!

Jimmy had the biggest grin on his face as he walked toward her. "You're what?"

Elsa lowered her voice now, repeating what she said,"I'm pregnant." She smiled at Jimmy. As they embraced, he picked her up off the ground spinning her around. The two lovers were wildly laughing and Jimmy kissed Elsa hard on the lips. "I love you Elsa Mars."

"And I love you too, Jimmy Darling." The couple deepened their kiss and soon took a breath. "How are we going to tell the others?"

"We can worry about that in the morning." They laughed and pushed the game of Scrabble off the bed before tumbling back on it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you guys think! I know, this is kinda unusual but it works! Please review, favorite, follow or PM me! Thanks for reading! I have another fs story planned and already have 1 coven story and 1 asylum story out, which are tied together if you wanna check them out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to say that I'm very appreciative of you all following, favoring and reviewing this story! I did not, at all think it'd get all this positive feedback and all so quickly! But apparently a lot of people enjoy this couple. So here is the second chapter of this series! Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Addition to the family<p>

Jimmy woke from his slumber next to his beautiful lover and kissed her on the cheek before rolling out of bed. "I'm gonna let you sleep."

"Mmm." Elsa groaned turning over on her side. Jimmy laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm gonna bring you breakfast."

"Mm, no." Elsa grabbed Jimmy's arm. "Let's tell everyone this morning. At breakfast."

"Now?"

"Yes now. They should know." Elsa hadn't felt this happy in long time. Too long, in fact. She had to share this news with her family.

Jimmy complied with your request. "Whatever you want." He gave her another kiss on the cheek and headed out the tent.

"Gather them up! I'll be there in a second!" She called out before him.

...

Jimmy and the others gathered in the main tent after breakfast.

"What are we all here for?" Eve questioned, holding Ma Petite in her arms, where she always was.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dot wanted to know. The twins had been there for only about a month but had become very close to the others. It wasn't that hard when you had so much to relate to. Dot was still a tough one to crack. She never shared any memories or stories with the others. Bette however, couldn't keep her mouth shut. Always talking about the movie stars she loved or her miserable life in a confined house, for which she was glad to finally be out of. Yet, the others still enjoyed their mere company.

"Good morning my monsters." Elsa came out on stage addressing those who stood in the room. "Jimmy has gathered you all here for a reason, for me." Ethel knew exactly why Elsa brought them all there, she just sat there and smiled. "You see, we will have a new member of this family." Elsa smiled.

"A new member? Already? Even after the twins? Wow, that's really quick! We should have full houses for weeks!" Paul was very optimistic about the show.

"Jimmy come." Elsa motioned for him to get up on stage.

"I wonder what those two love birds are up to." Eve whispered to Ma Petite and the two laughed.

"A new life." Jimmy wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're having a baby! I'm pregnant!" Cheers and smiles were exchanged. A baby was never part of the family, this would be their first. Many congratulations passed around, including hugs.

"Congratulations you two. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Paul shook Jimmy's hand and gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh boy. You two with a baby, I cannot wait to see that. I've always waited for you two to be together and now you're having a baby of your own. I'm happy for you two." Eve patted Jimmy on the shoulder and kissed Elsa on the cheek, handing her Ma Petite. Truthfully, Evie was a little sad. She wanted a boyfriend and baby too, at one point Jimmy was that interest. But she didn't let that cloud the love she had for the two people standing in front of her, she really was happy for them, it was just something she wanted too.

Elsa held Ma Petite in her arms, holding her close. "Oh Ma Petite, I'm having a baby of my own, but that doesn't mean you still aren't my baby." She saw Pepper standing next to Salty clapping their hands together saying 'baby', over and over again. "Pepper, come here my darling. You are my baby too, my very first." She gave Pepper a squeeze and handed her Ma Petite. "I love you both." She kissed both of them on the head. "Now go."

"Well son, you're makin' me a grandpa on such short notice. Congratulations, I really am happy for you and Elsa. I know you'll be a better dad than I ever was."

"Thank-you." Jimmy smiled. "She really makes me happy."

"I know she does. I can see it in your face."

"So can I. Congratulations son." Ethel pulled her son into a hug. Elsa returned to Jimmy.

"Now when can I call you my daughter-in-law?" Elsa shyly smiled.

"Ma, please." He whispered in his mother's ear. "I will when the time is right."

"Okay, okay. Just make sure it happens." Ethel waved a finger at Jimmy and Elsa laughed.

"What? You think that's funny?" Jimmy jokingly asked. "You will one day,my love. One day, soon, I will call you Mrs. Darling."

"And soon, one of these days, you will also have a new name." Elsa had her arm laced into Jimmy's.

"Really? And what's that?"

"Daddy." Elsa sweetly kissed his lips. Jimmy loved when Elsa kissed him. Most couples could sit for hours making out, but Elsa and Jimmy craved each other's sweet kisses and pecks on the lip. Those were the kisses that made them constantly caress each others lips with their own. It was like their own signature kiss.

...

At dinner, Paul raised a glass for Elsa and Jimmy and the news they announced that morning. "A toast, to Elsa and Jimmy and their upcoming bundle of joy. May you live a life of laughter, love, and great sex." The whole table laughed.

"Cheers!" They all said in unison. Elsa and Jimmy intertwined their arms like the married couples do at an anniversary dinner and sipped their drinks, one wine, one cider. They kissed for probably the fortieth time that day, but they didn't care. The couple was happy and they would show it as much as they could that day. One thing they knew about their baby and it's future is that they would be loved by many indefinitely. The couple was ready to face the challenge of becoming parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Humiliation

Jimmy pulled Elsa backstage as she was crying hysterically. She had never felt so publicly humiliated before, and she's felt humiliation in so many ways before. Jimmy grabbed Elsa by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Elsa! I can't stay here. 'The show must go on!', like you say. C'mon, hold up just for a little. Okay?" Elsa nodded her head quickly, still sobbing. "Folks..!" And Elsa walked to her tent hearing Jimmy's voice fade into the distance, consumed by the rude crowd of people. The tears would not stop coming down her face, ruining her overly done makeup, stage makeup, she liked to call it. Was she really that bad? After all these years of show business, Elsa Mars no longer felt like a star. This was the first crowd that caused such an outburst. What went wrong? Elsa wiped her lipstick off and went straight for her opium. After about forty minutes, Jimmy finally entered Elsa's tent.

"Oh, Elsa. Are you okay?" Jimmy put a hand on her face and Elsa reached for, what was now her third glass of whisky. Jimmy pulled the glass from her hand. "Elsa, you can't do this." She reached for the glass again and he pulled away.

"Why not?" Elsa stopped smoking.

"Do you want to lose the baby?" He was now being stern with her. Elsa looked down.

"No." She whispered. Jimmy sat in front of Elsa putting his hands on her knees.

"I know it wasn't easy having that up there happen, but you can't drink like that." Elsa pushed his hands off of her.

"I've been humiliated so many times before and this was no better." Elsa paused. "Do I have a beautiful voice?"

"Yes, yes, you do."

"Do not lie to me." Elsa put a finger in front of his face.

"I'm not lying, why would I? They probably didn't like the song or didn't want to see you singing. Maybe they just wanted entertainment?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm not entertaining?"

"No, I just think they wanted something like comedy." Elsa looked down again. "Hey, your singing is great. This is the only crowd that's ever done this." Jimmy put a hand through her hair. "So no more drinking, okay?" Jimmy kissed her on the lips and worked his way down to her neck and then to her shoulder as he moved his hands up her thighs. Elsa stiffened and he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so horrible. So unattractive."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Tell me! Pull my dress up over my false legs and tell me I'm sexy! I am no such thing! How can you kiss me with your lips and tell me I'm beautiful? Why do you look at me with such desire in your eyes? I stagger your sexual potential." Elsa looked at Jimmy's face with sadness.

"Because I have these." Jimmy put his hands up. "All of what you just said, I could say the same things. I don't need a woman with long legs to be at my highest potential. I'm at my highest potential when I'm with you." He kissed Elsa on the lips hard and they placed their foreheads together. Jimmy got off the bed and pulled Elsa to the edge of it. He pulled her long, lavender dress over her legs. "You are the sexiest women I've ever been with and will always be with." This caused Elsa to laugh through her tears. Jimmy unclasped the prosthetic's from Elsa's knees. He kissed her on the lips again. "You are so beautiful." Elsa laughed louder this time. Jimmy pulled her dress just above her hips and grabbed the black lace resting on her hips with his teeth. Elsa gasped. "You don't need long legs to wrap your thighs around my face." Elsa laughed and Jimmy went down.

...

"Good morning." The couple shared their morning kiss. "Last night was-"

"Absolutely, amazingly hot."

"Best night since before we found out I was pregnant." Jimmy laughed.

"But when are we not hot?" The couple kissed again.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts because in two months, ich werde Schwellungen."

"What?" Even in this stage of their relationship, Jimmy didn't understand all of her German sayings.

"No more sexy time." Elsa waved a finger and motioned a baby bump.

"That's ok, you're worth it." Elsa smiled.

"Ugh, why has Ethel stopped bringing me my breakfast?" Jimmy stared at her.

"Uh, do you not remember what happened last time? She nearly walked in on us. Thank god we were sleeping and it was just my bare ass. She would've been scarred."

"I wouldn't have minded." Elsa shrugged. Jimmy widened his eyes.

"I would have! She's still my ma, ya know!" Elsa laughed. What was there to hide? She let her lover be, he had his reasons and she wasn't going to question him. "I get ya breakfast hun."

"Thank you meine liebe." Elsa waved at him as he left the tent to get her, her breakfast.

...

"Guys, guys." Jimmy called for his friends.

"Morning Jimmy." Paul greeted. "What is it?"

"So you guys know it's Elsa's birth-week next week. I wanna do something extra-special for her. But not like we always do, something from me to her."

"Ohh, is this going where I think it is?" Eve teased him.

"Hey, she's having my baby, I feel comfortable telling you guys this, but you have to promise you'll help."

"Definitely."

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'm in."

"Thanks, guys." Jimmy smiled at his two best friends. Elsa was his girl, but when it came to people he could lean on for anything, Evie and Paul were his mains. They've been the trio of best friends since they've met and because of them, his plans for Elsa's birthday would run perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading this story! Reviews are always appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another year of life

It had been a week since Elsa's humiliating ordeal and it was now the third day of her birth-week, which was in fact, her actual birthday. She and the freaks were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they did every year they celebrated her birthday. It was a lot of work planning the week but to the freaks, it was worth it. The week was a break from the show and other chores they did for the show. Not only was this week marking her day of birth, but her sixth week of pregnancy as well and Elsa was definitely feeling the symptoms of the pregnancy kick in. She got up later than usual, had occasional cramps, her breasts were sore, and she was nauseous. Ethel made sure Elsa was getting three proper meals every day and Jimmy made sure she got a good amount of sleep and didn't have a large, stressful workload put on her. Even with the amount of pre-cautions Elsa was having taken care of, the group still saw how tired she looked and how hard she was working to fully appreciate the things they planned for her.

"What's next?" Elsa smiled and waited for the next activity the freaks planned for her.

"Ya know Elsa, you really should turn in early tonight." Paul urged Elsa, but it was all part of the surprise he was in on.

"Why? Didn't you all have something else planned?" Elsa didn't want to ruin anything, although it was her special day.

"No it's ok, we can save them for the rest of the week. We have plenty of time." Eve went along with Paul and his timing.

"Are you all sure?"

"Ya, it is your day after all. Head to your tent and we'll have a fresh start tomorrow. Happy birthday, Elsa." Paul smiled.

"Thank you all for making this day special. Goodnight my monsters." Elsa stood from her throne she sat in during her birth-week and headed to her tent. As she was walking to her tent, she looked to the ground and saw a trail of red rose petals which lead all the way into her tent. Elsa looked up. A large white porcelain tub was fulled to the brim with water and rose petals. There was a note on the floor near the tub and Elsa picked it up.

The sweetest of flowers for my sweet flower.

Elsa laughed at the simple note. Jimmy could be so cheesy sometimes. Elsa stripped her entire body of her clothes, except for her bra, and her prosthetics and lowered herself into the tub as best as she could. Elsa let out a deep breath and rested her head on the edge of the tub.

"Happy birthday baby." Jimmy grabbed Elsa's shoulders and started to massage her.

"You know I could get used to this." Elsa smiled and relaxed her entire body.

"I know you could." Jimmy continued to massage her shoulders. "How were you feeling today?"

"Tired, sore."

"Am I helping that?"

"Mhmm. And in more than one way." Elsa hung her head forward. Jimmy rubbed her back.

"You wanna get out?" Elsa raised both of her arms and Jimmy lifted her from the rose petal, filled tub. He wrapped a towel around her and set her on the bed.

"Why didn't you take it off?" Jimmy motioned to her bra and Elsa shook her head.

"I didn't feel like it." She shrugged. Jimmy removed his shoes and clothes, and the towel from Elsa getting on top the bed with her. Jimmy kissed Elsa on the lips and inched his way to her breasts. He reached behind her about to unclasp her bra but she quickly moved his hands away.

"What's wrong? C'mon, you never take your top off. Tell me why you really don't take it off." Since the very beginning of their relationship, Elsa never took her bra or top off whenever they had sex. She told him it was sexy, and it gave their relationship an element of mystery but lately Jimmy was starting to wonder the real reason she never exposed her breasts whenever they had sex.

"I've told you before."

Jimmy pushed a piece of Elsa's hair behind her ear. It may have seemed as if their entire relationship was based off of sex because of that one action Jimmy imposed but that wasn't it at all. Jimmy loved Elsa with his entire mind, body and soul, and pleasing her was the way he showed it most often."You know that I would never force you so do something you don't want to do right? I've seen so much of you already. I mean, I just want to understand where you're coming from."

"I- I'm not young anymore, I just turned 43, my body isn't what it once was. We're 15 years apart, how- how can you want to be with someone so much older than yourself?" Elsa paused. "I don't take my top off because I'm embarrassed of my body reflecting my age. My breasts aren't as firm as all of the young woman you could've had a relationship with but didn't." Elsa looked down. Lately the couple had been going through alot of personal confessions. Jimmy lifted Elsa's chin with his finger.

"Hey, if I wanted that don't you think I'd be after it? So what if your breasts aren't as firm or you're not the skinniest woman out there. I love you for you, and I don't care what anyone has to say about us." Elsa began to cry and leaned into Jimmy, wrapping her arms around him. She sat up straight and reached her arms behind her, unclasping her bra and let it fall off her body. She tightly closed her eyes until she felt Jimmy wrap his arms around her middle and kiss her neck, once again working his way down to her breasts. He lightly brushed his hand across her chest and she gasped.

"Happy birthday Elsa." The couple wrapped their arms around each other, finally tumbling on top of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Betting on the future

Jimmy stood in the tall grass next to the large lake rubbing his lover's back as she gagged on her own bile. It wasn't a pleasant sound but the doctor had told them it was a normal part of the pregnancy.

"Gott, I hate this." Elsa crouched close to the ground as Jimmy continued to rub her back.

"I know, I know. But you're getting through it." Elsa got up and walked towards the lake to wash her face. She spit the lake water out.

"Ugh." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You ok?" Jimmy wrapped his arm around Elsa as they walked up the grassy mound towards the tents.

"For the time being. Thank you for helping me, I know it must not be pleasant. Even I can't stand this." Elsa rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I'm going to help as much as I can." Jimmy kissed her forehead. Elsa lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You go back to the tent and sleep, it's still early. I'm going to Ethel's caravan, I need to ask her something."

"Okay. Hurry back." The two let go of hands and Elsa headed in the direction of Ethel's caravan. Arriving at Ethel's caravan, Elsa knocked on the door. She opened the door.

"What is it honey?" Elsa smiled at her.

"Do you have anything to suppress morning sickness?"

...

Elsa returned to her tent with a glass of lemon water and a handful of mints.

"What's that for?"

"The nausea. Ethel said it helped her. I want some relief." Elsa sat on the bed and stretched her legs out. Jimmy reached to take off her prosthetics but she protested. "We have to get up soon, don't take them off." Elsa placed the now empty glass and rest of the mints at her bedside. "How do you think I'm going to have this baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't have the strength of real legs to stabilize myself during the birth. I'm scared."

"Woah, woah. We have a while till that happens, don't worry about that now. Think of all the things that we can look forward to now. Like when they're gonna show themselves, or when they start kicking and punching in there. And if that's my kid in there, you'll know for sure." Elsa grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Hey, who else but yours? Don't question my faithfulness towards you mister."

"Never. What else?" Elsa looked at Jimmy lovingly. She adored when he would talk about their impending baby or ask questions about how she felt during the pregnancy and it's weekly symptoms. "When do you think we'll be able to bet on whether they're a boy or girl?" Jimmy sarcastically added. Elsa hit him on the arm. "What? It might be fun."

"What if we both think it's a girl, or what if we both think it's a boy?"

"Then bet's off."

"Deal." They shook each other's hands. Jimmy stood up and pulled Elsa to her feet.

"C'mon, everyone must be up by now." The couple held hands and walked to what they considered a kitchen, outside.

...

"Good morning everyone." Jimmy greeted the crowd, still holding Elsa's hand.

"Morning." Eve greeted. "How are you feeling Elsa? You look much better than you did yesterday morning."

"I'm ok, just getting used to the morning sickness. It's not fun, but I have Jimmy here helping me through it."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Eve smiled at her. "We are definitely gonna need you to feel good next week."

"Next week? Why?"

"It's Thanksgiving! Who else can make those amazing German pastries." Eve closed her eyes. Elsa may not have looked like a woman who could cook, and she couldn't, but boy could she bake.

"Oh yes, that American holiday you all celebrate."

"Yes and I will be expecting a large black forest cake." Eve clapped her hands together.

"Schwarzwälder kirschtorte. I will definitely be baking that next week, Eve. Not just for you, but for me as well. I am eating for two after all."

"Well we have desert off our Thanksgiving dinner list. Now we just need everyone else for dinner dishes."

"Not helping." Jimmy put both of his hands up.

"And why not." Eve placed her hands on her hips when he said this.

"Do you not remember what happened last year? I was in charge of the turkey and I told you all I did not know how to work an oven! But no, you still stuck me with the damn turkey, in this kitchen we rented. It was a disaster Eve, and I don't want to be blamed for something that wasn't my fault!" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Fine Jimmy, I guess you won't be having a Thanksgiving dinner this year."

"What?! Say something Elsa!" Elsa just stood there and laughed.

"Eve is right liebchen, everyone helps. Even I am, and I'm pregnant."

"Fine, what do want me to do?"

"Do you think you can handle mashed potatoes or is that too hard?" Eve and Elsa laughed.

"No, I think I can handle that, thank you very much."

"Are you sure? You want Ma Petite to assist you?" The two continued to laugh.

"Do you want me to help or not?!" Both women tried hard to hold back their laughter.

"Yes, we're sorry Jimmy." Eve just smiled. "Sorry you can't handle a simple task!" Elsa and Eve could hold back no more. The two were louder than ever and in the midst of it, Jimmy stomped off.

"Oh liebchen it was just a joke." Elsa ran after her boyfriend and Eve just shook her head. This was going to be some Thanksgiving preparation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! If you are wondering, I do plan on making all of the upcoming chapters of my stories longer, <strong>**progressively. It will take time but in time it will happen :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thanksgiving dinner

It was Thanksgiving morning and everyone was hard at work cooking in a rented kitchen or at the camp preparing. While the guys were cleaning up camp, all of the women were at work in the kitchen they rented for the afternoon annually, as the diner's owner was kind enough to lend it to them for cooking a hearty Thanksgiving meal. Eve did the turkey with Ma Petite's and Pepper's help, seeing she was the one planning the dinner, Desire made over half of the side dishes, Ethel was teaching the twins how to make the other quarter, Suzi made her special Pecan pie and Elsa stood near a counter, putting the batter and the rest of the ingredients in a baking pan for her cake. Eve tied the turkey's limbs together and finally pushed it into the oven, slamming the door shut.

"Turkey's in!" The group of women cheered, their first task was done. "Now just 4 hours in the oven and it's done. Thank god we came here early." Eve dusted her hands together as she walked past Elsa. "Mmm. Looking good Elsa. Can't wait to eat a piece." If Eve had a guilty pleasure for food, Black Forest cake would be it. Elsa leaned on her elbow.

"Beating that batter was taking a toll on me." The previous day marked her second month of pregnancy which came with cramps and the fatigue she was feeling. She let out a loud groan as she arched her back and squeezed her breasts.

"What is wrong with you woman?!" Desire gave her a strange look.

"Time for a new bra. These things are weighing me down." Her body was being preped for breastfeeding, one of the blessings and curses of pregnancy. It was hard to imagine that after a few weeks of being pregnant that she was already starting to begin to prepare to feed her baby.

"Story of my life." Desire turned back to her work and Elsa just laughed.

"It's not too much of a bad thing." Bette mentioned. Elsa shrugged.

"I guess not. Eh it's a German tradition anyway."

"What is?" Bette bit her bottom lip. She loved learning about people, and new things in general.

"Getting a new bra for a pregnant woman." The twins looked at her strangely.

"_What kind of tradition is that? " _Dot secretly conversed with her sister. Bette turned her head and shook in oblivion.

"How far along are you now?" Eve questioned. According to Elsa, pregnancy was tiring and energy draining. Then again, Elsa was older than Eve.

"2 months." Elsa placed her hand on her stomach.

"And you still aren't showing?"

"No, I was wondering the same thing. The doctor said another month should do it."

"So when are you gonna shop for a new wardrobe?"

"I haven't really thought about that? I'm not sure yet, but definitely before next month, seeing that's when I'll be growing." Elsa's long time friends just smiled and stared at Elsa. She was the ringleader of her own show, happy she seemed, and she was, but the one thing that made her complete was Jimmy and soon her baby.

"Elsa, I am so happy for you. You took all of us in, through your own kindness and loved us as your own family, but even we couldn't make you as happy as you are right now."

"Oh, Eve don't say that." Elsa grabbed Eve's much larger hand. "Yes it's true that I'm happier than I have been in a long time but you all have made me so happy over the years. You're all my family, even you two in the corner over there. Don't feel so left out, like the new girls, you're home now." Elsa nodded her head at the twins. Almost a gesture of approval. Dot could be difficult sometimes but she did appreciate all that Elsa and the rest did for her and her sister.

"Thank you Elsa. I'm sorry if we seem distant, we just need time to adjust." Dot gave her a half smile.

"Ok liebchen. Take all the time you need, we're all still here." Elsa patted Eve's hand after a moment of silence. "Anyway, after you all are finished cooking the dishes, Eve, take Pepper, Ma Petite and the twins back home, Suzi you can head back too. Ethel, Desire and I will stay back and finish up."

"Okie dokie."

...

The turkey had just been pulled out the oven and the three women were just finished packing the food and cleaning the kitchen. Elsa paused and bent over the counter letting out a deep breath. Ethel came over to her in concern.

"Are ya ok honey?" Elsa nodded her head.

"The smell is making me nauseous."

"Ahh, I see. It'll pass, you're ok honey." Ethel rubbed her back. "Desire, could you take the turkey out to the car? Elsa can't handle the smell."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Gott, it's going to make the entire car smell."

"We can put the windows down."

"Ok. Let's go." Ethel and Elsa grabbed the the containers and pans, making two rounds, bringing them out to the car. The three women pulled off and made their way back to camp in twenty minutes, finally bringing the food back for their Thanksgiving dinner.

"We're here!" Desire walked into the main tent with the long table.

"Looks good." Jimmy grabbed the turkey from Desire placing it in the middle of the table.

"Well at least there's a turkey on the table, according to everyone else."

"Hey, don't you go there now." Ethel and Elsa walked into the tent with containers and pans full of food in hand.

"Jimmy could ya grab the rest of the food from the car?" Jimmy nodded his head and ran out to the car. Both woman placed the food on the table and sighed.

"Thank god that it done!" Ethel raised both her hands. "I'm done for today."

"You remember what this day is about. No complaining!" Desire waved a finger at Ethel.

"She's right you know, remember what you're celebrating this for, American." Elsa smirked.

"Shut up." Elsa and Desire laughed.

"Well I'm going to go freshen up." Ethel walked to her caravan and Jimmy brought the rest of the food, placing it on the table.

"How was work in the kitchen." Jimmy greeted Elsa with a peck on the lips.

"Good, the cake was a success."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Really? You can't cook or bake, so what you can do is shut up and eat. How was work here?"

"Well, as you can see, we cleaned up pretty nice."

"Yes you all did a good job. Now c'mon let's get freshened up." The couple walked back to their tent hand in hand.

...

There were roars of laughter at the full dinner table. Elsa stood up at the head of the table, clinking her glass to quiet the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Now we all know what this american tradition is about giving thanks and not just today but everyday we are granted. I know I am thankful for this meal and the hands that prepared it. I'm especially thankful for the life I'm living, this family and it's soon to be, new member; and of course, the man I'm sitting next to. With that said, happy thanksgiving! Dig in!" The members at the table clinked glasses, giving thanks of their own and eating their food.

...

Jimmy lie awake in bed like he usually did every night since he found out Elsa was pregnant, talking to his unborn child.

"Ya know kid. Everything feels right now that you're here. Well not yet technically, and you better not be until you're supposed to. But you know what I mean. Your mother and I, especially your mother have been through alot lately and you'll be our little salvation. I know I've been talking for a long time so I'll give you some rest. Goodnight." Jimmy placed a kiss on Elsa's abdomen and returned to his prior position. His eyes retreated to the lovely rise and fall of Elsa's chest. Jimmy turned over on his side, propping his elbow up along with his head.

"God damn you're beautiful. Especially when you're sleeping. I love you Elsa Mars. You've given me so much to look forward to everyday. Thank you." Jimmy kissed her cheek and forehead lying back down on his back and grabbing her hand, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews and all feedback! Chapters should progressively be longer, as this one increased on average by nearly 500 words than usual!<strong>


End file.
